Wrong Future
by Rea Gleam
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Zeref cumpliera su objetivo? ¿Si obtuviera el Fairy Heart? ¿Si Natsu se conviertiera en E.N.D.? ¿Si el mundo estuviera al extremo de la destrucción? ¿Y si por una decisión tomada por Natsu, esos 400 años de repente, se desvanecieran? ¿A pesar de todo, se crearía Fairy Tail? Siquiera, ¿el destino los uniría de nuevo? Es un misterio...
1. Prólogo

Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Zeref cumpliera su objetivo? ¿Si obtuviera el Fairy Heart? ¿Si Natsu se conviertiera en E.N.D.? ¿Si el mundo estuviera al extremo de la destrucción? ¿Y si por una decisión tomada por Natsu, esos 400 años de repente, se desvanecieran? ¿A pesar de todo, se crearía Fairy Tail? Siquiera, ¿el destino los uniría de nuevo? Es un misterio...

Yo, criaturas del mal! Muajajajajajaja! Soy muy malvada! Voy a empezar un fanfic sin siquiera terminar el otro. Na mentira, el problema es que se me ocurrió esta loca idea y no quise que nadie se me adelantara. (bueno, no sé si ya haya un fic así, pero les juro que si lo hay no tenía la menor idea) Estoy adelantando el cap. 3 muy lentamente por que... tengo examenes! Probablemente esta el 20 de junio no pueda subir nuevo cap. voy a adelantar lo mas que pueda para que por lo menos tengan 2 cap. del otro fic y de este.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima una vez a la semana, porque el resto del tiempo es mí propiedad (mentira)

* * *

"Wrong Future"

Prólogo

Quema, oh, gran demonio las tierras de Magnolia. Aniquila la vida de todos los seres, como mismo eliminaste las de las personas que amabas. Desgarra la misma existencia con tus afiladas garras. Llena el mundo de desesperación y calamidad. Llévalo al apocalipsis. Solo así tu amo te reconocerá. Solo así él morirá, y tú morirás con él. Solo así la historia será escrita de nuevo...

\- ¡No!- retumbó la voz del noble y arrepentido demonio

\- ¿No?- exclamaban sorprendidos los dioses- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu respuesta?-

\- Mi respuesta es...- se detuvo el demonio- ...que quien alguna vez fue Natsu Dragneel, nunca haya muerto-

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- alzaba su voz el curioso, pero cruel Ankserdan, dios de la Muerte

\- Viajaré en el tiempo y me salvaré a mi mismo... así... así nunca el gran mago oscuro se volverá inmortal, y, de alguna forma, la historia será reescrita-

Cronos dió una gran sonrisa que sorprendió, no solo al demonio, sino tambien a los dioses.

\- Ven señores, se los dije. Ese demonio es muy obstinado. Mi momento de actuar a llegado, bueno, eso si el magnífico Ankserdan, me lo permite.-

El mencionado, solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Cronos sonrió con superioridad y activó su habilidad prohibida. El reloj que alguna vez caminaba hacia adelante comenzó a moverse en sentido contrario. Los edificios que alguna vez estuvieron destruidos, se construyeron de nuevo, para luego volver a desmantelarse. Aquel árbol no importa cual fuese su tamaño, iba volviéndose más pequeño hasta desaparecer. Y así, los mismos animales que alguna vez murieron, se recompusieron, rejuvenecieron y desvanecieron, como si nunca hubieran nacido. Habían regresado 400 años atrás a un pequeño pueblo el cual se veía tranquilo. El demonio se encontraba confundido.

\- Hasta aquí te ayudaremos, veamos si tienes suerte- se despedían aquellas divinidades que habían provocado todo.

De pronto, el cielo se tornó rojizo, y grandes llamaradas de fuego inundaban el lugar. Miles de dragones habían aparecido. No se tomó ni molestias en pensar. De un rápido movimiento acabó con la vida de cada uno de ellos. Cuando acabó con el último de ellos observó a un pequeño niño de cabellos rosados y pinchos que debía tener unos 3 años de edad. Era él, o por lo menos, su antiguo yo. Natsu Dragneel, quien iba a morir aquel día ya no lo haría hasta después de muchos años. Entonces, si era así, ¿qué hacía él allí? Su existencia ya no servía de nada, ni siquiera había servido para proteger a la persona que amaba. Quería que ella y sus amigos fueran felices y que vivieran por mucho tiempo, pero había matado con sus propias manos a todos. No conocerlos sería mejor, ¿verdad? Tomo una hoja de papel pequeña y escribió su legado. Su letra era fatal, y peor al su mano temblar de esa manera. Al concluir, su vista se nubló, su cuerpo dejó de responder y antes de que se diera cuenta, su alma se desvaneció…

14 años después.

Año X377, 7:00 am, en un pequeño pueblo de Fiore se despertaba un apuesto joven de 17 años. Pelirosa, de pelo pincho, musculoso, de grandes pero a la vez rasgados ojos negros.

\- ¿Qué fue ese sueño?- se decía a sí mismo mientras se trataba de peinar el cabello

En ese momento, entra a la habitación un chico mucho más atractivo. Moreno de ojos negros y pelo lacio.

\- Natsu, ya te levantaste- le preguntó el pelinegro

\- Si, aunque tuve un sueño muy extraño-

El pelinegro puso una cara seria, pero luego sonrió

\- Otra vez teniendo esa clase de sueños?-

\- Este fue diferente- le contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama y buscaba ropa para ponerse

\- Diferente, ¿diferente en que sentido?-

\- No lo sé- se quitó la camisa del pijama- por cierto, vas hoy a la academia?- dijo poniéndose una camiseta limpia

\- Si, necesito hacer un trabajo con Anna-

\- Anna? Acaso es tu novia?- decía con una cara pícara, se quito la parte baja del pijama

\- Por supuesto que no! Anna es mi amiga!-

\- Si no es tu novia, cuando piensas presentármela?- decía en broma, a la vez que buscaba un pantalón

\- Bueno, dijo que iba a pasar por aquí, así que la puedes conocer-

\- Vaya, yo que te lo había dicho en broma pero me conviene!- decía intentándose poner el pantalón elegido

\- Entonces, vas a olvidarte de tu Lucy-

El pelirosa dejó de vestirse y miró el rostro del otro chico.

\- Creo que debería, es raro enamorarse de un sueño, ¿no?-

\- Oye, esa tal Lucy que dices que aparece en todos tus sueños, no sé como será su físico ni nada pero, yo también tengo a mi chica de mis sueños. Se llama Mavis y sé que nunca la conoceré, ya que es un producto de mi imaginación, por eso trato de buscar un futuro y dejar de pensar en ella.-

\- Tienes razón. ¿Anna es bonita?-

\- Si, mucho. Ya verás, se que te va a gustar-

\- Eso espero-

El amor, la primera magia. Tan fuerte que puede permanecer en los corazones aunque el tiempo se altere. Capaz de superar al resto de las magias y lograr milagros. Una magia que ni los dioses pueden controlar.

Continuará…

* * *

Muajajaja, Rea Gleam ha activado el modo Hiro Trollshima!

*recibo tomatazo en la cara*

Lector furioso: Maldita, ¿por qué lo acabas ahí?

Lo siento, soy muy mala Muajajajajajajajajj *tos* *tos*

Esta historia es mayormente NaLu, pero… nuestra Lucy no va a salir hasta el 3ro o 4to cap. La historia creo que va a ser el triple de larga de lo que será Fairy Tail -NEXT-

Reviews? Favs? Follows? Todo eso inspira MUCHO :3

Sayonara!


	2. Capítulo 1: Dragones y tiempo perdido

Criaturas perversas (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)! No me maten please! Soy muy joven para morir, además, quiero ver el final de FT que se que no va a ser este, pero buenu...

No sabía como empezar el 1er cap. Tenía la idea, pero aun así me fue un poquito difícil.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a Hiro Mashima, a quien le doy las gracias por crearlo, pero al mismo tiempo le reclamo que no haya hecho NaLu todavía.

Y quiero hacerles una aclaración: El prólogo fue contado por un narrador pero a partir de ahora (excepto el epílogo) el POV va a ser d Natsu. Además, la personalidad de este va a estar un poco cambiada porque las condiciones en que se crío no fueron las mismas. Es decir tiene un poco de OoC.

Wrong Future

Capítulo 1: Natsu, dragones y tiempo perdido.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, tengo 17 años y vivo en un pueblo cerca de la academia donde mi hermano, Zeref, estudia. Siempre me he interesado por la magia, pero nunca llegué a aprenderla, solo he ayudado a mi hermano de vez en cuando en sus investigaciones. Desde que tengo memoria, solo he deseado tres cosas por encima de todo: Uno, conocer a un dragón: son tan misteriosos y prácticamente no se sabe nada sobre ellos; dos, unirme a un gremio de magos, me he imaginado hasta los amigos perfectos que podría tener en uno, siempre armando líos; pero como no tengo magia... y tres, encontrarme con aquella persona (si es que existe) con la que he soñado una y otra vez, Lucy Heartfilia. Es algo raro, pero a Zeref le pasa igual. Él y yo nos hemos enamorado de un producto de nuestra imaginación. Debemos estar más que locos. Y por lo que me ha contado, ambas son rubias y les gusta leer. Solo espero que no sean la misma persona pero con nombres distintos, jeje. Siempre he tenido un complejo por el color de mi cabello, que lo heredé de mi madre (a mala hora vino a tener el pelo rosa)

Normalmente, cuando mi hermano se va a su academia, yo hago las labores de la casa. La casa donde vivimos no está precisamente en el pueblo, sino que está más alejada del resto de viviendas. Es bastante humilde, pero no es para nada una casa desastrosa, por lo menos a mí me gusta. Con respecto a mi familia, Zeref y yo vivimos solos. Nuestro padre es gladiador, y siempre anda ocupado. Gracias a él se puede decir que podemos sobrevivir. Nuestra madre antes era una simple ama de casa, pero recibió una invitación para participar en investigaciones sobre criaturas mágicas. Antes de irse de viaje por el mundo con sus compañeros, nos preguntó a Zeref y a mí que era lo que nos interesaba conocer; obviamente mi respuesta fue: "¡Dragones!" mientras que mi hermano dijo: "¿Las hadas… tendrán cola?" Vaya, no me lo esperaba, aunque yo también he tenido esa duda siempre… ¿de dónde lo habremos sacado?, luego de eso mamá respondió con una sonrisa: "Lo averiguaré" En conclusión: cada vez que él se va a la academia me quedo solo en casa. En ese tiempo, leo algunos libros o hago ejercicio, se puede decir que en esto último es en una de las cosas en que supero a Zeref, en fuerza física; pues es más inteligente que yo, más educado, las chicas siempre lo prefieren a él porque "es más guapo" y bueno, es muy reconocido por su talento. Yo solo soy el hermano menor que nadie conoce… creo que tengo un poco de envidia, jeje. No debería.

Me pregunto, si Lucy estuviera aquí, ¿ella también lo elegiría a él? Por supuesto. Mis sueños no significan nada, al fin y al cabo, Zeref no aparece en ninguno de ellos.

Ok, ok. Mi hermano se fue, arreglé la casa e hice mis ejercicios, creo que es hora de visitar a esos idiotas de mis amigos. Nos reunimos de vez en vez para burlarnos unos de los otros o para cometer locuras, pero sobre todo, para debatir nuestro tema favorito. ¿Cuál es? Supongo que la respuesta es un poco obvia después de lo que he contado. Me hace feliz que yo no sea el único que quiera hacerse amigo de un verdadero dragón. Sip, así es, incluso tenemos nuestro propio nombre: ¡Los Dragon Slayers! Genial, ¿verdad? Yo soy el líder, muajajaja! Luego siguen Gajeel, Sting, Rogue y Wendy! Ella es la más pequeña del grupo y la única chica… es casi nuestra mascota. Ah! Y se me olvidaba el vago del grupo, el señorito Acnologia que casi nunca viene a nuestras reuniones, aun así, es parte del grupo por lo que, ¿qué remedio? Antes de darme cuenta llego al lugar de siempre y puedo ver que Acno (como le digo a veces para molestarlo) vino y está sentado junto al resto en las piedras cerca de unas ruinas.

\- Yo, Natsu-san!- me da la bienvenida Sting muy animado, MUCHO más que de costumbre, ¿se habría ganado la lotería?, ¿tendría novia?, o simplemente era mi imaginación

Rogue se quedó callado, pero me miró de una manera que hacía parecer que me saludaba

\- Hey, Sting! Qué tal te va?- le respondo al primero

\- Buenos días, Natsu-san- como siempre Wendy tan educada

\- Buenos días, Wendy- le doy una sonrisa

\- "Buenos días, Natsu-san"- repetía Gajeel en tono burlón, intentando imitar la voz de Wendy

\- No tengo porque saludar a un idiota- lo ignoro

\- Pero que dices, imbécil!?- se paró instantáneamente de su asiento y me tomó por la camisa

\- A quien le llamas imbécil, IMBÉCIL?- y… comenzó nuestra típica pelea

Antes de golpearnos **de verdad** , Acno nos separó.

\- El único que decide aquí quien es idiota o no, soy YO!- dijo- Y AMBOS LO SON!

-Si- dijimos Gajeel y yo al unísono. Es que Acnologia es aterrador.

Ahora que lo pienso, en mis sueños, pasa algo parecido. Aparece Gajeel y me sigo peleando con él, pero luego sale otro, que por alguna extraña razón del demonio, está sin ropa, y comenzamos a pelear también. En vez de ser Acno quien nos separe, es una mujer-monstruo de cabello escarlata, no sé quién da más miedo. Wendy permanece igual de educada y tierna. Pero… quien falta, definitivamente… es ella.

\- Entonces, Sting- dijo Rogue de la nada, sacándome de mis pensamientos- ¿Qué era lo TAN importante que tenías para decirnos?-

\- No me lo van a creer! Lo estado guardando en secreto todo este tiempo! Y no puedo esperar más para decirlo!-

-Lo vas a soltar de una vez?- le exigió Gajeel

-Pues resulta que: ¡He conocido a un Dragón!

Todos nos quedamos estáticos.

\- Es mentira, ¿verdad?- respondimos todos sin creernos el cuento

\- No lo es! Ayer por la noche salí al bosque para conseguir leña y me perdí, se me hizo muy tarde y me tuve que quedar a dormir en él. Cuando desperté por la madrugada, estaba en la cueva de un dragón. Me emocioné tanto que me desmayé! Cuando volví en mí, me dijo que se llamaba Weisslogia y que me estaba esperando!-

\- Fue un sueño- otra vez, al instante el grupo opinó

\- Fue real! Miren!-

Registró un poco en la bolsa que llevaba consigo y luego sacó una especie de objeto cuadrado, pero con las puntas bordeadas y blanco, parecía…

\- Aquí! Una escama!- gritó de felicidad

\- Es una roca pulida- tratamos de ser "realistas"

Sin embargo, la realidad era otra.

\- ¿Cuándo me creerán?-

\- ¿Cómo vas a encontrar a un dragón así de fácil con la cantidad de tiempo que llevan los magos buscando uno?- preguntó Acnologia

\- Si no me creen, vengan a verlo!- casi desesperado, decía Sting- Cuando le hablé sobre ustedes, no le pareció mala idea presentárselos!-

\- En caso de que fuera cierto- pregunta curiosa la chica- no será que nos querrá comer a todos?-

\- En serio, Sting, no pensaste en eso?- lo regañé

\- Ustedes se lo creen?- preguntó Rogue calmado

\- Bueno… veo mucha seguridad en su mirada. Sting-san no nos mentiría con algo así…- dudó un poco la pequeña- ¿o sí?-

\- Yo si le creo- afirmé- Noté la cara de felicidad en su rostro cuando llegué-

\- Y por lo visto en ti también, idiota- me dijo Gajeel

Are? En qué momento comencé a sonreír de esta manera? Mi corazón no paraba de latir tampoco? Y no lo había notado… Cierto, conoceré a un dragón, a uno de verdad! Uno real!

\- Quién viene conmigo?- preguntó Sting antes de echarse a correr en dirección al bosque más cercano

\- Obvio que yo!- y corrí atrás de él

\- Esperen! Natsu-san, Sting-san!- detrás de mí, venía Wendy y más atrás Rogue

\- Sting, no hagas una locura!- gritaba el último

\- Los seguimos?- escuché hablar a Gajeel

\- Qué remedio- dijo Acno y ambos nos siguieron el paso

Corrimos detrás de Sting y nos adentramos en el bosque. En ese trayecto nadie dijo nada. Estoy seguro de que a pesar de ser poco creíble, cada uno de nosotros tenía en su corazón la esperanza de que fuera cierto. Tan sumido estaba en mis propios pensamientos que no me percaté cuando el rubio se detuvo, haciendo que chocara contra él.

\- Se puede saber porque paras!?- le grité aunque ya sabía la razón

\- Llegamos- espetó

Al levantar la vista vi una cueva, una ENORME cueva. Se veía tenebrosa. Tragué saliva. Al fin, uno de mis sueños se cumpliría, antes de lo esperado. Entonces recordé algo.

\- Oye, Sting- lo llamé

\- Si, Natsu-san?-

\- A qué te referías cuando Weisslogia te dijo que te había estado esperando?-

\- Wow, te acordaste del nombre! Aunque en realidad… no lo sé. Me hablo de algo de sus "sueños"- abrí mis ojos de par en par

\- Sting, otra pregunta-

\- Estás hoy muy curioso- me dio una sonrisa un poco nerviosa

\- Hay algo peculiar con tus sueños?-

Lo observé abrir sus ojos a punto de que parecía que se le saldrían. Comenzó a sudar mucho y tragó saliva.

\- Como lo…- fue interrumpido

\- Chicos!- gritaba Wendy, quien venía corriendo justo detrás de Rogue

Nos levantamos y esperamos al resto.

\- Entonces esta es la "cueva del dragón" Uhhh… que miedo- decía en tono de burla el idiota con piercings

\- Entremos de una vez, ¿quieren? Ya quiero ver el vacío que habrá adentro- decía poco entusiasmado el vago del grupo

\- No hace falta entrar-

\- Eh?- preguntamos confundidos

\- Weisslogia! Soy yo, Sting!-

\- En serio lo está llamando…- me dije a mi mismo

Y escuchamos lo que nunca pensábamos escuchar en la vida. Un rugido de esa majestuosa criatura.

\- Mis oídos- Wendy se tapó las orejas y luego le seguimos nosotros. Al rubio no parecía importarle, ¿por qué?

Lo primero que vimos salir de la cueva fueron sus patas delanteras y luego su cabeza, mostrándonos como era.

\- Buenos días, Sting. Tan rápido vuelves a visitarme?- habló la criatura

\- Hola, papá!-

\- PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!?- gritamos todos a pesar del shock que teníamos por ver el dragón. No me percaté en que momento se desmayó Wendy.

\- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así- respondió Weisslogia… sonrojado? Los dragones también se sonrojan? Y por qué este parecía un tsundere!?

\- Es que, eres la única familia que tengo- dijo

\- Ok, da igual. Entonces, estos son tus amigos?-

\- Si! Ya debes saber quién es quién!-

El dragón nos miró a todos, parecía tener diversión al ver nuestros rostros. Se detuvo un momento en mí, abrió sus ojos, luego miró a Rogue y lo detalló también

\- Pero, si ustedes son!- yo y Rogue?- las descripciones eran parecidas, pero como no tenían tantos detalles no me di cuenta-

\- De qué está hablando, señor?- trato de ser educado

\- Mocosos- ese nombre se me hizo nostálgico, aunque sea la primera vez que alguien me habla así- tú te llamas Natsu Dragneel? Y tú Rogue Cheney?-

\- Si… Sting se lo contó?-

\- Yo solo le conté que te llamabas Natsu, no tu apellido-

\- Entonces porque lo sabe?- preguntó Rogue

\- Igneel y Skydrum me han hablado de ustedes-

\- Igneel!?- que era esto… ese nombre tan nostálgico que me daban ganas de llorar, ¿pero dónde lo he escuchado? Mis sueños…

\- Skydrum!- miré a Rogue, él también lo sentía?

\- Creo que Metallicana y Grandine me han contado algo, pero definitivamente le tienen más confianza a Igneel- Gajeel se sorprendió por lo que dijo el dragón y Wendy reaccionó

\- Oye, te quieres explicar!?- le grité, nunca me han gustado los secretos, soy muy curioso, ¿qué rayos pasaba? ¡Diablos, quiero saberlo YA!

\- Síganme. Los llevaré con…-

\- Y una mierda! Explícate! Cómo sabes de nosotros y de los dragones con los que soñamos!?- grité

Todos me miraron. En sus caras se leía fácilmente: "¿Tú también?" por lo menos ya era claro que todos estábamos destinados a encontrarnos con una de estas criaturas, pero, la pregunta del millón: ¿POR QUÉ?

\- Geez, no importan las circunstancias, no cambias nunca…- resonó su voz por todo el lugar, y salió de la misma cueva. Era un dragón rojo e intimidante. Lo reconocí al instante.

\- Igneel…-

\- Hola, Natsu. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas pero…-

\- No! Esta vez me explicas todo!- grité enojado, nostálgico y confundido a más no poder. Las palabras me salieron solas, ¿"esta vez"? Era la primera vez que lo veía, o no… Es qué tengo los recuerdos de otra persona? Me borraron la memoria? Puedo ver el futuro?

\- Necesitas relajarte. Ustedes!- se dirigió a mis amigos el dragón rojo- vayan con su respectivos dragones-

\- Ok…- dijeron poco convencidos y siguieron a Weisslogia adentro de la cueva

\- Tú te quedas aquí, Natsu- me dice cuando intentaba irme

\- Eres… mi dragón o algo así?- pregunté

\- Alguna vez me consideraste tu padre-

\- Pero qué dices? Mi padre es y será Rahkeid Dragneel!-

\- Calma, Natsu, yo…-

\- Vamos explica!- le gritó

Y en ese momento, Igneel lanzó un rugido en dirección al cielo. Salía fuego de su boca a más no poder. Me asusté un poco y luego pensé en algo raro. Me planteaba si el fuego podía ser delicioso para los dragones.

\- Si me dejaras explicar… - me dice serio

\- …-

\- Bien- hizo una pausa- antes quiero que me prometas que no me interrumpirás-

\- Ok… no lo haré-

\- Entonces, voy a serte sincero: Yo tampoco lo sé con certeza- iba a interrumpir, pero se lo prometí así que me detuve. Creo que lo notó- Solo sé que tú y yo nos conocíamos, en realidad, no solo nosotros, muchas otras personas también se conocían entre sí, pero algo afectó este lazo. Si es así, ¿entonces por qué tienen la esencia de haber interactuado? Probablemente se deba a la fuerte unión que tenían estas personas, fue lo que hizo que se recordaran, y que pensaran que toda su vida pasada fue un sueño. Aún así, decir "vida pasada" está mal. Creo que alguien usó una magia muy poderosa en el mundo entero y como resultado, todo el flujo del tiempo y el espacio se afectaron. Sin embargo, no contaron con él recuerdo en forma de sueños- hizo otra pausa- Has soñado con otras personas a parte de mí, ¿verdad?-

\- Si- al fin podía hablar- entonces, ¿cuál es tu conclusión?-

\- Según mis recuerdos… creo que alteraron la historia de la humanidad-

\- A qué te refieres?-

\- Me refiero a un viaje en el tiempo-

¿Viaje en el tiempo? ¿Eso siquiera era posible? ¿De cuánto tiempo perdido estamos hablando? Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, Igneel hablo:

\- Si uno todas mis borrosas memorias, dado al adelanto que se veía en los humanos y las acciones comparadas con esta época, diría que se han eliminado 400 años de evolución más o menos-

Qué? Qué había dicho? Retroceder 400 años en el tiempo es posible? Tanto tiempo ha desaparecido? Cuántas serán las personas que habrán nacido en todos esos años, y que probablemente con este cambio de la casualidad no podrán hacerlo siquiera?

Mi mente explotó por completo. En ese instante me desmayé. Algo grave había ocurrido. Cuando me desperté estaba en mi cama y al lado mío había una nota. La abrí y decía:

"Te desmayaste. Igneel-san nos dijo que te lleváramos a casa, así que lo hicimos. Recupérate, Natsu-san. De Wendy y el resto"

Me sentía un poco mareado… ¿qué hora era? Miré el reloj. Las 5:37pm, lo que significaba que mi hermano había vuelto. Me revolví el pelo con mi mano, que flojera levantarse después de una siesta y sobre todo si lo de los dragones no había sido un sueño. Mierda… Me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar y para colmo hay calor. Me quité la camiseta quedándome solo con mis pantalones holgados. Salí de la habitación bostezando y con los ojos semicerrados por el cansancio.

\- Zeref… Awhhh… (bostezo) Estás ahí?-

\- Oh! Natsu, despertaste! Ah! Pero vístete que tenemos visitas!- me gritó desde la cocina

\- Qué más da… - ni siquiera pasé por la sala, fui dirección a mi hermano

\- Es una chica, idiota!-

\- Tu novia?-

\- No! Anna! Ya olvidaste que venía hoy a visitarnos?-

\- A si… lo olvidé- caminé de regreso a mi habitación para cambiarme, pero no me esperaba chocarme con la chica que caminaba hacia la cocina- Auch... lo siento- y cuando abrí mis ojos y la vi… que linda cabellera rubia, como la de…

\- No, lo siento yo…- levantó la mirada- Natsu, ¿no?- me sonrió

\- Pero… tú eres…- Lucy?

Continuará…

No criaturas, no va a ser Natsu x Anna, pero tampoco Anna es Lucy con otro nombre, este fic es NaLu! Natsu x Lucy! Los originales! Los verdaderos! Ok, ya entendieron. Pero, si, Natsu la confundió y se piensa que ella es Lucy (es que son idénticas… bueno casi, pero son diferencias minúsculas XD) La parte de los dragones fue importante, bastante. Este fic lo clasifique como Romance/Aventura, pero va a ser más aventura. Por supuesto, habrá su hermoso NaLu y cada vez que haya, va ser mejor que el anterior, MUAJAJAJA! La personalidad de Natsu en este cap. no fue tan diferente a la del manga, pero cuando encuentre a Lucy es cuando lo notarán distinto.

Denme sus hermosos reviews, follows y favs! Sobre todo reviews, me encanta saber que opinan de mi historia :3

Sayonara, criaturas


	3. Capítulo 2: No soy tu Lucy

Criaturas del mal. El 2do cap! Y no, todavía no aparece Lucy, bueno, si aparece, pero en sueños XD. Me van a querer matar, ya verán lo que digo...

Advertencia: No, señores, NO es lemmon, no se entusiasmen XD. (Es que cada vez que uno pone una advertencia, ya piensan en lemmon) Lo que pasa es que va a ver una escena con algo de gore, no será la gran cosa, pero creo que, por si acaso, debo avisar. (Ah, y un sueño un poco pervertido... ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail fue creado por Hiro Mashima. Yo solo escribo esta historia que es algo así como ¿una secuela? ¿Una nueva saga? Llámenlo como quieran :-)

Wrong Future

Capítulo 2: Yo no soy tu Lucy

\- Pero… tú eres…- Lucy? No, no podía ser verdad. Pero… es idéntica.

\- Yo soy Anna! Mucho gusto- me extendió el brazo en señal de saludo, pero luego miro la ropa que llevaba y se sonrojó (solo llevaba mis pantalones holgados, no tenía camisa)

\- Anna?- No es Lucy?

\- O-oye, ¿p-por qué lloras?- preguntó alarmada

Are? En qué momento comencé a llorar? Por qué lo hacía? Qué era esa voz que escuchaba en mi interior?

" _E.N.D., dile a Natsu que yo…"_

Qué rayos? Esa voz era de Lucy? Y quién rayos es E.N.D.?

\- Natsu-kun, ¿no? ¿te encuentras bien?-

\- Ah…- me seco las lágrimas- lo siento, m-me entró algo en el ojo-

\- Bueno, está bien- me dio una sonrisa- Está tu hermano en la cocina?-

\- Ah, sí está ahí-

\- Ok, gracias- y se dirigió hacia allí

Fui a mi cuarto a ponerme una camiseta y cuando salí fui rumbo a la sala y me senté en el sofá. No podía creerme lo parecida que era esa chica a Lucy. Debo estar alucinando o algo. En serio era ella? No me habría equivocado de nombre? Pero entonces que pasa con el cambio de tiempo y el espacio? Mi hermano llegando a la sala con una bandeja de galletas y la chica caminando detrás de él, me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá del frente.

\- Y bien, Natsu?- toma Zeref una galleta- Como te ha ido el día?-

\- Si te dijera no me creerías, así que mejor me callo-

\- Je, hiciste alguna "maldad" y no la quieres contar delante de Anna?- se come la galleta de un mordisco

\- No es eso!- le grité- solo es algo poco creíble, si se los digo pensarán que estoy loco-

\- Tan raro es?- preguntó un poco curiosa la rubia

\- Sip!-

\- Ok, hermano, entendimos- toma otra galleta- Bueno, no los he presentado, Anna, él es mi hermanito Natsu, y Natsu, ella es Anna, Anna Heartfilia-

Heartfilia!? Tienen hasta el mismo apellido!

\- Un gusto, Natsu-kun- me vuelve a extender la mano y me da una hermosa sonrisa

En ese momento no puedo evitar reaccionar de manera nerviosa, pues Anna me recuerda DEMASIADO a Lucy y me pongo rojo de pensar que estoy conociéndola… o algo así. Mi mano tiembla pero aun así la extiendo amigablemente.

\- El placer es todo mío… Anna- y mi pelo oculta mi rostro para que no viese mi sonrojo

\- Háblame sobre ti- me dice tomando iniciativa

\- Eh?- eso fue inesperado

\- Vamos, Natsu, cuéntale, o me los tengo que dejar solitos…- me miro Zeref con una sonrisa pícara

\- Cállate…- le dije a mi hermano y luego me dirigí a ella- que te puedo decir de mí? No tengo nada que resalte-

\- No sé, tus gustos, hobbies, aspiraciones, anécdotas de tu vida-

-Te estoy diciendo, en mí no hay nada tan interesante-

\- Eso no es cierto. Según me contó Zeref, te gustan mucho los dragones-

\- Qué cosas te ha contado Zeref sobre mí!?- ese debe haber planeado algo

Cuando lo miro, tiene cara de diablo y se nota que ha hecho una maldad

\- Me ha dicho tantas cosas buenas sobre ti, se nota que está orgulloso- podía percibir un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro- que sabes muchas más cosas que él, y que no vas a la academia porque cuando él se va, tú ayudas a las personas del pueblo. Que eres muy carismático, que tienes miles de amistades y que has tenido muchas novias- Pero qué rayos? TODO ESO ES MENTIRA!

\- A-ah… si, todo eso- lo voy a matar

Me volteo a ver su expresión. Pero qué? Se está riendo en mis narices!

\- Bueno, dime más de ti!- me dice curiosa

\- Por qué quieres saber más?, si ya sabes bastante- no sabes nada…

\- Es que quiero conocerte!-

\- Bueno, un dato sobre mi es que odio mi pelo-

\- Qué tiene de malo?-

\- No lo ves? Es rosa-

\- Y?-

\- Es…ROSA-

\- ….. yyyyy?-

\- No lo entenderías, eres una chica. A ustedes el pelo de cualquier color les queda bien-

\- Yo creo que te ves fantástico con ese pelo- y acto seguido se sonrojó y se tapó la boca

Yo también me sonrojé. Nunca antes una chica me había dado un cumplido y en este caso se trataba de la chica que se parecía a Lucy.

-Ah, g-gracias-

\- Ves, hermano, te lo dije. Ese color te sienta bien-

\- Tu opinión no vale-

\- Vaya, eres malo, Natsu…-

\- Ja ja, ustedes se llevan bien-

\- Se puede decir- dijo él

\- Y bien? Basta de mí- dije- Que me puedes contar de ti?-

\- Bueno, soy una maga de espíritus celestiales. Me gusta leer y cocinar-

Es idéntica a Lucy…

\- Oh, que genial. Esa magia es una de mis favoritas-

\- En serio? Qué bien! Aunque… yo por ahora solo puedo sacar un espíritu-

\- No te preocupes, irás progresando-

\- Claro- se detuvo un momento- Por cierto, Zeref, qué hora es?-

\- Eh? Son las…- miró el reloj- 6:18-

\- Diablos, ya son las 6?!-

\- Qué ocurre?- pregunté

\- Es que tengo una cena con mi familia a las 6:30, y creo que llegaré tarde-

\- Si quieres te acompaño, si no es mucha molestia- sugerí

\- Está bien, gracias-

Ambos nos paramos y caminamos hacia la salida

\- Me van a dejar aquí solito?- dijo Zeref en broma

\- No te preoocupes, vuelvo enseguida-

Salimos de la casa. Creo que hice bien en acompañarla.

\- Ahora que estamos solos, hay algo que quiero decirte-

Mi cuerpo instantáneamente empezó a temblar. Digo, se trata de "Lucy" Qué tiene que decirme, que mi hermano no puede oir? Comencé a fantasear, hasta que…

\- Antes que nada quiero que sepas que te estás equivocando de persona- qué?- Yo no soy tu Lucy, y nunca lo seré-

Me quedé boquiabierto.

\- Zeref te lo contó?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

\- Él nunca contaría algo tan secreto e increíble como eso-

\- Entonces cómo?-

\- No importa cómo, sino por qué. No me confundas con ella, porque si lo haces, nunca la encontrarás-

\- Si es así, si tú no eres la Lucy que he esperado, quién eres tú?-

\- Soy Anna Heartfilia-

\- Eso ya lo sé! Quiero saber por qué sabes sobre mi y dónde está Lucy?-

\- Le contarías a cualquiera lo de tus sueños y tu amor por Lucy?-

\- Por supuesto que no- le dije al instante

\- Así me siento yo. Tampoco tengo la obligación de contarte como lo sé- se volteó y caminó un poco pero luego se paró- Y por cierto, con respecto al paradero de Lucy.- abrí bien mis oídos para recibir la información- Ella todavía no existe- espetó

\- A qué diablos te refieres?- dije casi con desesperación, pues tenía un cruel presentimiento sobre la alteración de la historia humana, mis sueños con Lucy y todos esos problemas que hacian que me doliera la cabeza tratando de unir las piezas del puzzle

\- Lucy será una descendiente de la familia Heartfilia, ella todavía no ha nacido y no lo hará hasta dentro de 400 años-

Lo sabía. Sabía que algo no encajaba. Era eso. Entonces ese viaje en el tiempo era… No, todavía. Todavía no entiendo, si es lo que yo creo, entonces como es que yo la conocí, si ambos somos de tiempos diferentes. Tan concentrado estaba que no me percaté cuando ella había alejado de donde estaba.

Volví a casa y ni pasé a saludar a Zeref, tomé una ducha y me acosté en la cama a divagar sobre el día que había pasado. Sin duda, el más impactante de mi vida. Primero lo de los dragones y ahora lo de Anna. Espera… ¿dragones? ¡Claro! Diablos, como pude olvidarlo, conocía un dragón, a Igneel! Bien, ya tenía un plan! Mañana me levantaré más temprano que mi hermano y me iré a aprender magia… a no ser que sea muy tarde para ello, pero no me rendiré. Dos de mis más grandes sueños se cumplirán: Conocer a un dragón y tener magia para entrar en un gremio! Ahora solo queda… conocer a Lucy. Y pensando en ella me quedé dormido.

 _¿Dónde estaba yo en todo aquel apocalipsis? Aquel demonio de ojos rojos y hambriento de sangre asesinaba a cada uno de mis amigos y yo, no hacía nada. Dejaba que eso ocurriera. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¡En cuanto me encuentre me gritaré y sermonearé! Espera… ¿qué estoy diciendo? Yo estoy aqui, en este lugar. Pero, no puedo moverme, me siento casi sin presencia, flotando en el vacío pero aun así observando, solo observando como ese demonio seguía su retorcida labor de arrebatarle la vida a mis seres queridos. Y Zeref? Que hacia allí? Mi hermano que nunca había salido en mis sueños, ahí estaba, con una sonrisa de satisfacción viendo como todo el mundo se desmoronaba ante la acción de la criatura. Y yo... todavía sin hacer nada. Por más que lo intentara solo podía rezar y suplicar en mi subconsciente: No… detente, no mates a mis amigos. No mates a Lucy! Y como si el demonio me escuchara, para hacerme daño, fue a donde se encontraba ella, bajo unos escombros y tampoco podía moverse. Retiró los escombros con rudeza y la tomó del cuello. Ella lloraba sin cesar y él le dio una sonrisa macabra que hacía entender que quería matarla. Acto seguido le arrancó su brazo derecho. Lucy no paraba de gritar y retorcerse de dolor, sangraba mucho más que antes, y antes de que se recuperara, le arrancó el pie izquierdo. Para rematarla, le atravesó el estómago con sus garras y le arrancó los intestinos, ya ella, no podía ni gritar. En una situación como esta, vomitaría o lloraría o me enfadaría tanto que quemaría todos mis obstáculos con tal de salvarla, pero, ¿por qué ya no es así? En su último respiro, Lucy le habló:_

 _-E…N.D…., di….le… ah... Na…ts…u, que… y…o- su voz era entrecortada y baja- lo… a-mo…- mi corazón dio un brinco, pero no de felicidad. Lo último que sentía en aquel momento era felicidad. Sentía melancolía, arrepentimiento y remordimiento. Podría haber sido mía, teníamos los mismos sentimientos, pero estaba muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Mi cuerpo tembló y recobré el control, abracé lo poco que quedaba de ella y lloré a más no poder. Di un golpe en la tierra tan fuerte que parecía que Fiore entero estaba sufriendo un terremoto. Joder, si me hubiera detenido unos segundos, solo unos segundos antes podría haber vivido, podíamos haber tenido una vida, envejecer juntos, todo si no fuera porque la maté, si no fuera porque yo era aquel demonio._

-LUCY!-

Me desperté con ese grito, sudando y llorando. Diablos, ¿qué había sido eso? ¡Qué sueño más terrorífico! Una pesadilla horrenda. ¿Por qué, Lucy? Acaso, ¿eso ocurrió de verdad? Acaso, yo… ¿soy un monstruo?

\- Natsu…?- me dice Zeref entrando a mi habitación- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tuviste algún mal sueño?-

\- Si, pero no le prestes mucha atención ¿Qué hora es?-

\- Casi son las 6 de la mañana-

\- Perfecto-

Me levanté y busqué ropa para ponerme. Mi hermano me miraba extrañado.

\- ¿A dónde vas?-

Me visto y salgo de la habitación. En la puerta de salida me viro hacia él y le digo:

\- Es un secreto-

\- ¿Vas a encontrarte con Anna?-

\- Ehh… si- mentí y salí

Aún sigo asustado por la pesadilla, necesito despejar mi mente, así que me dirijo hacia los dragones como había planificado ayer. Es un largo camino, pero llego antes de lo esperado. En la entrada de la cueva está Igneel durmiendo plácidamente.

\- Igneel!- le digo amistosamente. A pesar de conocerlo en un día, me parece que lo hago desde siempre. En serio, me siento extraño cuando le hablo con confianza, pero a la vez tan feliz. ¿Por qué será? Es más felicidad de la que esperaba.

\- Oh…- dice levantándose- hola, Natsu. Veo que te acuerdas de mí-

\- Por supuesto, ¡¿cómo crees que me voy a olvidar?!- dije emocionado

\- Bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

Me puse serio.

\- Igneel, ¿crees que es muy tarde para aprender la magia del Dragon Slayer?-

\- La verdad es que para personas de tu edad es muy difícil aprender una magia nueva y más si es una magia caza dragones- me desilusioné un poco- pero, tratándose de ti, yo veo esperanzas-

\- En serio, ¿Igneel?-

\- Si, pero primero quiero hacerte dos preguntas- tragué duro, estaba nervioso- Posees alguna otra magia?-

\- Señor, no, señor!- adopté pose militar

\- Puedes tranquilizarte- me dijo divertido- no te voy a comer ni nada. Bien, aqui va la otra: Haces algún tipo de meditación o ejercicio diario?-

\- Ejercicio, señor- seguía militarizado

\- Que te tranquilices...- suspiró- Así que ejercicio? Eso es bueno- cerró sus ojos un momento y comenzó a meditar... creo- Bien!- los abrió de repente pegando un grito que por poco me mata del susto- Tienes algo de maná (poder mágico) en tu cuerpo, podemos empenzar entonces!-

Me dio una pequeña charla sobre como funcionaba la magia, me puso a concentrarme en el **fuego** , a sentir el **fuego** , -aunque me quemara en el proceso- me explicó las propiedades del **fuego** , -que no tiene muchas, realmente- las propiedades que podía agregarle, -que esas sí eran unas cuantas- diferentes ataques y partes que podía "transformar" en las de un dragón, -prácticamente todas, por no decir todas...- una explicacón sobre como evitar quemarse, -que en realidad no entendí nada- la técnica perfecta para hacer salir **fuego** de tu boca por primera vez, una descripción un poco rara y preocupante sobre el sabor del **fuego** , "es como si te quemara los órganos y los hiciera lava... *suspira* exquisito" -sip, realmente preocupante- formas para elevar el poder, no solo comiendo **fuego**...

 **Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego. Fuego.** AHHHHH! SE ME QUEMA EL CEREBRO!

Y en ese momento, si intención alguna comencé a lanzar **fuego** por la boca.

\- Bien hecho, Natsu!- me felicitó orgulloso- En serio, aprendiste rápido! Nunca había visto esto… Aunque todavía te queda entrenamiento-

\- Gracias! Por cierto, donde están los demás chicos?-

\- Ah… ellos. Cada uno esta entrenando con su dragón al igual que tú, eso puedo asegurarte, pero puede que algunos no lo consigan en tan poco tiempo. Además…- hizo una pausa- uno de tus amigos no tenía dragón-

\- NO?- pregunté asombrado

\- No… dijo que él también había soñado con un dragón, pero al parecer no lo conocemos. Dijo que este dragón tenía su mismo nombre: Acnologia-

\- Acno…-

\- La magia del Dragon Slayer en su máximo nivel es tan fuerte, que puedes convertirte en un verdadero dragón, así que probablemente el sueñe cnsigo mismo transformado-

\- En serio!? Puedo transformarme en dragón!?- grité emocionado

\- En un futuro sí, pero te falta una eternidad para eso!-

-Ok…- dije ahora desilucionado

\- Bueno, es tarde, mejor que te vayas- me dice Igneel

Y tenía razón. Con todo este lío del entrenamiento debían ser como las… 7 o 8 de la noche ya, y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Me despedí de él, prometíendole volver al día siguiente y mientras caminaba para salir del bosque encontré un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas y alrededor de él crecían bellísimas flores. No lo dude ni un momento, necesitaba relajarme; los acontecimientos del día anterior, la pesadilla y el entrenamiento que solo me hizo pensar en fuego, debía despejarme de todo eso, así que me quité la ropa y me dispuse a bañarme. Wow, en serio, ahora me siento mucho más relajado. ¿Desde cuándo hacía que no me bañaba en un lago o río? Desde pequeño, si mal no recuerdo. Undí un poco mi cabeza en el agua y me recosté a una rocas que habían cerca. .Aunque estaba relajado me sentía un poco solo… y como si el destino me escuchara, en ese momento algo salió debajo del agua. La oscuridad de la noche no permitía ver muy bien, pero luego detallé. Era una chica rubia, hermosa y… desnuda.

\- Ahhhhh! Lo siento! No sabía que hubiera alguien!- dije tapándome el rostro. Estoy seguro que estoy rojo como un tomate. Le he visto todo… mierda, estoy sangrando por la nariz… me cubro más la cara para que no lo note.

\- Así que en el tiempo en el que no estás en tu casita haciendo ejercicios, estás espiando a rubias que se parezcan a tu Lucy-

Eh? Espera… podría ser?

\- Anna?- dije destapándome un poco la cara, pero sentí un aura asesina delante de mi

\- Ni se te ocurra, Dragneel…- no le vi la expresión, pero como ya he dicho antes, sentía que me mataría

Ella salió del agua y cuando estuvo vestida me avisó. Cuando por fin logré abrir los ojos, la vi corriendo y llevándose mi ropa...

\- Hey! A dónde crees que vas con eso!?- le grité

\- Esto es venganza por verme desnuda! Ahora tendrás que ir a tu casa como viniste al mundo- se alejaba cada vez más

\- Devúelveme esa ropa o sufrirás las consecuencias!-

.-Ni loca, tú te lo buscastes-

\- Ah si? Pues entonces, allá van las consecuencias. Si juegas con fuego…- dije saliendo del agua- …¡TE VAS A QUEMAR!- y comencé a perseguirla

\- Kya! No me sigas, degenerado! Pervertido! Exhibisionista!-

\- Devuelveme la maldita ropa!-

\- Ya te dije que NO! Puedes dejar de seguirme?-

\- Ya sabes mi respuesta!-

Continué persiguiéndola por casi todo el bosque, acortando mi distancia con la de ella, al principio me llevaba bastante ventaja y por eso, a pesar de que yo corría más rápido, me costó tanto alcanzarla. De repente, Anna tropezó contra algo y fue mi oportunidad perfecta. Cuando ella iba a caer, la agarré de las muñecas y caímos los dos juntos de tal forma que yo quedaba encima de ella y claro, no llevaba nada puesto. Yo estaba rojo otra vez. No podía simplemente tomar las ropas e irme, por dios, era el rostro de Lucy, su aroma también era parecido… que bien huele… rayos, me estoy acercando a su rostro lentamente, ¿por qué hago esto? Oh, ya sé. En mi pesadilla, yo le gustaba a Lucy, quizás a Anna también le guste… Abro un poco los ojos para ver su rostro. Es hermosa y... ¡está sonrojada! La afecto físicamente? Diablos, eso es una buena señal! Sigo acercándome y ella comienza a entrecerrar sus ojos, sonrojandose cada vez más. Cuando nuestros labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia, una mano tapó mi boca y alejó mi cara de la suya.

\- Qué haces, idiota!?- me gritó- Tu primer beso es con Lucy, no conmigo!-

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y me sonrojé un montón, me levanté, tomando mis ropas de sus manos.

\- Tienes razón- bajé la cabeza apenado

\- Y vístete, descarado!-

\- Ah, lo siento, ahora me visto- me voy detrás de unos arbustos y me pongo la ropa. Cuando salgo, ella me mira con mala cara.

\- Ya te dije que no soy Lucy-

\- Es que te pareces mucho, disculpa si te incomodé- disculparme? ella me hubira besado si no se hubiera acordado de Lucy

\- Tanto deseo tienes de verla?-

\- Si- demasiado

Se quedó pensativa un momento.

\- Entonces te daré una pista- wow, que bueno, eso nesecito- Revisa el ático de tu casa el pequeño cajón que está sellado-

Eh? Qué clase de ayuda?

\- Y qué supone que encontraré allí-

\- No sería emocionante si te lo digo. Bastante que te he dico esto, pues si no te lo decía tardarías exactamente 1 año y 3 meses en revisar tu ático y hallarlo-

\- Acaso tú...- como sabía eso que ni yo mismo sé... sobre algo que está en mi propia casa?

\- Y cuando lo encuentres, sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda-

\- Ok...-

\- Nos vemos mañana- se alejó de mi

No entiendo a esta chica. Es tan misteriosa... Si me va a ayudar, que lo haga ahora, no después! Camino despacio a casa, pensando si algún día podré encontrarme con mi rubia favorita... o si voy a tener que conformarme con Anna? Lucy o Anna... Lucy o Anna... Lucy o... Lucy. Si, ella definitivamente. La verdadera y única. Llego a casa y ni me paso por la cocina. No he comido nada en todo el día y todavía tengo que buscar el dichoso cajón... Me tiro en la cama sin cambiarme siquiera. No quiero andar más, quiero dormir... dormir...

 _\- Hey, Natsu- me dice Lucy llamando mi atención._

 _Ambos estábamos en su cama, acostados, uno de espaldas al otro, pero ella se giró en el momento que me habló._

 _-Qué pasa?- le pregunté desde mi posición_

 _\- Voltéate primero- me ordena y yo hago lo que me dice_

 _Nos miramos unos segundos apreciando al otro. Se quedó en silencio un buen rato y luego, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y dirigió mi cara a sus pechos, abrazándome. Yo no pude evitar un sonrojo._

 _\- Nee, en serio nosotros somos amigos?- me dice presionandome con más fuerza, acariciandome la cabeza, despeinandome_

 _\- Pues, claro. Qué seríamos si no?- respondí preguntando_

 _\- No sé... somos muy unidos...- entrelaza sus piernas con las mias- muy unidos...-_

 _\- Y eso qué tiene que ver? Más razón para ser amigos-_

 _\- Los amigos no duermen juntos de esta forma... ni tampoco se duchan juntos- y dicho esto, ya no estamos en la cama, sino en la bañera, obviamente desnudos._

 _\- Bueno, tú y yo lo hacemos y somos amigos aún así- yo me encontraba dándole la espalda, separado, debajo de la ducha_

 _\- Crees que lo somos... de verdad?- me abraza por detrás y siento sus pechos en mi espalda_

 _\- Bueno...- debido a sus insinuaciones no sabía ya ni que pensar_

 _\- Lo suponía... te has quedado sin palabras- con sus manos comienza a acariciarme el pecho, sin dejar de abrazarme- Natsu...- me susurra al oído y yo me estremezco, me tiene rendido a sus pies- yo te gusto?-_

 _Cuando dijo esto, ya no estabamos en la bañera, habíamos vuelto a la cama, pero solo llevabamos ropa interior puesta. Lucy estaba sentada encima de mi, apoyada en mis muslos. Sus manos seguían tocándome el pecho y me miraba a los ojos._

 _\- No, tu no me gustas...- le respondí_

 _Me miró con expresión triste, se mordió el labio en señal de angustia y se dispuso a levantarse de mi regazo, pero yo la detuve con mis brazos_

 _\- Lucy, debes entender que "gustar" es muy diferente a "amar"-_

 _Giró su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de emoción._

 _\- Me amas?-_

 _\- Demasiado-_

 _Colocó sus manos en mis hombros y fue acercándose a mi cara lentamente, entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos. Yo puse mis manos en sus muslos para acercar su cuerpo al mio._

 _\- Si de verdad me amas...- me dice dulcemente, para luego agarrarme del cuello con fuerza casi ahorcándome, qué ha pasado de repente?- ENTONCES POR QUÉ ME MATASTE!?-_

Y de nuevo, un mal sueño – y eso que había empezado bien…- Rayos, qué me pasa? Es algún tipo de advertencia? Soy un monstruo y mataré a las personas que aprecio? Y si las respuestas a mis preguntas están en esa caja que me comentó Anna? Me levanto y miro el reloj. Las 11 de la mañana y Zeref no está. Ok, hagamos esto!

Me dirijo hacia las escaleras del ático y subo por ellas, trato de abrir la puerta, pero está cerrada. Busco las llaves en una gaveta de mueble que se encuetra en el cuarto de mi hermano. Por qué tenemos tantas llaves si nuestra casa no tiene tantas puertas con cerradura? Al fin la encuentro y abro la puerta. Lo primero que noto al entrar es que hay MUCHA mugre, definitivamente necesita una limpieza, y eso que iba a quedarse un año más en abandono; no puedo imaginarlo más sucio. Y lo segundo: esté lugar está lleno de cajas! Cómo quiere que encuentre una en específico, si ni siquiera me la describió!? Comienzo a ordenar un poco, llenandome de suciedad y enredándome con telarañas. Traigo unas escobas y recogedores y me pongo a hacer la limpieza. A pesar de que yo me encargue de esto cada cierto tiempo, sigue siendo molesto, y más aquí que el polvo parece ser infinito. Luego, cuando más o menos se ve respetable, me pongo a apartar y separar cajones. Hay algunos marcos de cuadros regados, juguetes de cuando era pequeño que me causaron una gran nostalgia, dibujos que Zeref hacía de pequeño… dan un poco de miedo, y unos dibujos míos, dios esto es vergonzoso… tampoco es que ahora pinte tan bien que digamos. Mayor vergüenza me entró cuando encontré un álbum de fotos mías de pequeño. Diablos, estoy desnudo en casi todas ellas! Mi madre es una psicópata… ¡¿por qué guarda cosas como estas?! Y qué hará aquí abandonado? Será para que no lo encontrara? Pues no ha resultado. Mientras separo un grupo apilado de cajones grandes, descubro un armario que se encontraba oculto por estos. Me entra curiosidad por saber que hay dentro así que intento abrirlo y, por suerte para mi, puedo hacerlo sin llave. Lo único que había dentro- aparte de telarañas y mugre- era una caja pequeña, como una de regalo, y justo en su tapa había una nota.

"Para cuando creas que el futuro nunca debió cambiar"

Eh? Entonces aquí adentro de esta caja, hay algunas respuestas? Impaciente, la abro y encuentro un montón de papeles con instrucciones, que probablemente mi hermano entienda y que yo no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que dicen, excepto por el enunciado de uno de ellos que me dejó pensativo…

\- ¿Eclipse?-

Continuará…

Nyajaja! Y así es como se encontrará con Lucy :3 De esto mismo quería hablarles: del proyecto Eclipse. Por lo que ya pueden percibir, nuestro pelirosa va a querer encontrarse con Lucy-nyan y para ello tiene que viajar en el tiempo y es cuando comienza la verdadera historia. Esta historia tiene 3 finales alternativos y USTEDES, sip, ustedes mis lectorcitos, lo decidirán, PERO todavía falta para eso. Por ahora les dejo otra decisión en sus manos, ¿Con quién se irá Natsu en el viaje? Por qué pregunto? Pues muy fácil. Al principio tenía planeado que se fuera al futuro solo, pero en mis reviews, algunos querían que hubiera una relación más fuerte como hermanos con Zeref, y me pareció excelente :-D!, pero tampoco puedo cambiar toda la historia por el comentario de alguien, así que lo dejo, mitad su criterio, mitad el mío. Aquí las opciones:

1-Natsu se va solo

2-Se va con Zeref

3-Se va con Zeref y con los Dragon Slayers

Cada una tiene sus consecuencias, pero no las voy a decir XD. Nyajajaja!

Denme sus hermosos reviews en respuesta!

Sayonara


End file.
